True Love And True friend
by fanysonyeondan
Summary: Sahabat tetaplah sahabat. Bagaimana dengan Cinta? Sangat susah sekali untuk di deskripsikan. Yaoi VJin/TaeJin/JinTae & slight KookMin
1. Chapter 1

Cast : -Kim Taehyung

-Kim Seokjin

-Jeon Jeongguk

-Park Jimin

-Min Yoongi

-Seo Joohyun (pengasuh)

-etc

Pair : -VJin / TaeJin (main pair), KookMin

Rated : T

**Warning** : OOC, Gak tau siapa seme atau uke dari V dan Jin -_- tapi mungkin tau kalo udah lanjut chapter. Yang jelas Yoongi ku buat jadi uke walaupun dia orang ketiga. Tambah lagi, Jimin ceritanya uke Jungkook wkwk :p

This is yaoi fanfic. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Panti asuhan.

Tempat dimana anak yang sudah tak memiliki kedua orangtua ditampung.

Banyak yang mengatakan, sebagian besar panti asuhan memiliki pengasuh yang kejam. Namun tidak dengan Panti Asuhan yang bernama Haruma itu. Pengasuh mereka baik, sangat baik, yaitu Joohyun. Bisa membuat anak-anak disana juga bertingkah baik dan sopan, namun tidak dengan satu anak berambut coklat gelap itu, Kim Taehyung, ia sangat dingin. Meskipun begitu, Taehyung tetap bersahabat baik dengan Jungkook.

"Sudah 6 tahun aku di Panti ini. Sekarang umurku 16 tahun. Tak adakah yang ingin mengadopsiku? Sudah banyak yang telah diadopsi, kini lebih banyak anak yang berumur dibawah 15 tahun yang tinggal disini" keluh Taehyung.

Jungkook menggeleng melihat sahabatnya. "Tidakkah kau bersyukur masih ada yang masih baik? Semua disini baik. Bahkan pengasuh kita wanita sangat baik."

"Aku tak membutuhkan banyak teman, aku hanya butuh orangtua!"

"Mereka sudah bahagia disana! Kau jangan merenggut kebahagiaan mereka!"

"Mereka bahagia? Bagaimana denganku hah?!"

Joohyun mendengar suara ribut di kamar tersebut, dan segera menegur juga memberi kabar.

"Kalian kenapa ribut? Ayo keluar, kita kedatangan anak baru."

"Apa kau bilang ahjumma? Anak baru?" kejut Taehyung.

"Iya, anak baru, mereka sepertinya seumuran kalian"

"Wah, apakah panti ini akan ramai?" Jungkook bertanya sendiri.

"Justru malah tambah kacau."

Jungkook menjitak keras Taehyung karena sikapnya dan hanya direspon keluhan. Lalu mereka berdua menuruti kata-kata Joohyun untuk segera keluar.

Semua anak panti yang jumlahnya tak sampai 40 pun berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk menyambut anak baru.

Ternyata ada dua orang, dan kedua-duanya adalah laki-laki yang terlihat cukup tampan.

"Anak-anak. Kita kedatangan anak baru. Ayo kenalkan diri kalian?"

"Perkenalkan, aku Kim Seokjin, umurku 19 tahun. Bangapseumnida."

'terlalu dewasa. Begini-begini dia malah masuk ke panti kami. Harusnya panti jompo saja' Batin Taehyung sambil memasang wajah dengan tatapan cukup nanar.

"Aku Park Jimin. Umurku 16 tahun, salam kenal."

Kedua orang baru itu pun membungkukan badan 90 derajat.

Jungkook berbisik pada Taehyung."Hey Taehyung, kau tahu? Yang seumuran denganmu itu sepertinya menarik."

"Terus?"

"Ya..."

"Taehyung, Baekhyun dan Yixing baru saja diadopsi kan?" Tanya Joohyun tiba-tiba.

Taehyung hanya berdehem, bermaksud mengatakan 'Iya'.

"Kalau begitu, kalian sekamar dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook ya.."

"Hah?! Jang... hmmmph"

Jungkook menahan mulut Taehyung dengan tangan kanannya. "Iya jumma. Baiklah, ayo bawa barang kalian ke kamar, kamar kami ada 2 ranjang yang masih kosong kok."

Di kamar, terasa sedikit sangat canggung karena kedatangan Jimin dan Seokjin yang ternyata lebih tua daripada Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Kecanggungan tak akan berlangsung lama, salah satu orang yang bisa memulai pembicaraan pasti bisa menjalin suatu hubungan yang akrab.

"Hey kau. Boleh kita berteman?" Jimin memecahkan keheningan pada Jungkook.

Jungkook sedikit terkejut karena Jimin, tak tahu mengapa Jungkook cukup senang ketika ia disapa.

"Berteman? tentu saja boleh!"

Taehyung melihat peristiwa itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Hey, kau jangan ambil sahabatku."

Sahabat Taehyung itu hanya menatap sahabatnya sekilas tak peduli. Ia langsung merangkul Jimin dan membawanya keluar.

"Ayo kita keluar saja."

Jimin mengangguk."Iya"

"Menyebalkan sekali. Punya teman baru tapi teman lama malah dilupakan." Keluh Taehyung sendiri saat melihat pintu ditutup karena Jimin dan Jungkook keluar kamar.

"Jangan begitu. Adik sepupuku kesepian, ia sudah tak punya orangtua saat bayi, ia tinggal denganku, tapi kedua ortuku menyusul, lalu kami dikirim kesini." Respon Seokjin yang mendengar perkataan Taehyung.

Taehyung pun menghadap ke Seokjin ketika mendengar kata-katanya yang diperuntukkan padanya."Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Tidak. Kau mengapa begitu saja mengeluh?"

"Banyak tanya."

"Aku hanya bertanya sekali, dan kau dengar itu?"

"Tidak."

'Dingin sekali.' Batin Seokjin.

Seokjin menyerah dengan Taehyung yang sangat susah untuk dilawan kata-katanya walau sangat singkat. Tapi hal itu membuat Seokjin malah semakin ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Taehyung.

**_-True love and True friend_**

**Pagi.**

Walaupun mereka anak panti, mereka tetap bersekolah, seluruh murid yang berada disitu di sekolahkan di Sekolah yang sama. Kebanyakan mereka adalah murid SD dan SMP, namun untuk Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jimin, mereka adalah murid SMA. Sedangkan Seokjin kuliah.

"Kook, ayo kita sekolah bersama." Ajak Taehyung di depan teras panti.

"Hm... Jimin ikut kita, ya? Kasihan dia sendiri."

Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya kasar. "Tidak. Kau pergi saja bersama dia sana!"

Taehyung berubah menjadi ketus pada sahabatnya hanya karena hal yang sepele, Jungkook pun terdiam sebentar dan langsung pergi Sekolah bersama Jimin walaupun Jimin adalah kakak kelasnya.

"Lagi-lagi... Anak baru itu mengambil sahabatku. Apakah tak ada orang lain di Panti yang bisa kau temani selain sahabat yang itu?!"

"Apa kau tidak keberatan bersamaku? Kampusku dekat dengan Sekolahmu."

Terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang tiga tahun lebih tua kini berada di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja aku keberatan."

"Dasar kau ini."

Meskipun tahu jawaban Taehyung menunjukkan penolakkan, Seokjin langsung menarik tangan Taehyung dan segera menaiki bus yang langsung datang. Tangan Seokjin cukup kuat dan tak bisa dilepaskan, Taehyung hanya bisa mengikuti langkahnya dengan malas.

"Ku bilang kan aku keberatan!"

Semua orang yang berada di bus yang mendengar suara itu menatap ke arah sumbernya, otomatis mereka juga menatapi siapa yang berada di sebelah sumber suara.

Seokjin menaroh telunjuknya di bibir Taehyung."sstt.. jangan ribut, orang melihat ke kita semua."

Taehyung menghindarkan tangan Seokjin dari bibirnya ."Aku tak peduli."

Bus berhenti tepat di depan Sekolahnya. Taehyung langsung turun tanpa menghiraukan orang yang berada di sebelahnya. Namun Seokjin tetap mengikutinya.

"Hey, kenapa kau turun begitu saja?" tanya Seokjin sambil memegang pundak Taehyung dari belakang.

"Tujuan kita berbeda. Kau pergi sana ke Kampus mu."

"Baiklah..."

Mereka pun berjalan berlawanan arah.

'Dia hanya dekat dengan satu orang. Apa aku juga bisa dekat dengannya? Ku pikir dia sebenarnya orang yang baik. Aku jangan menganggapnya tidak baik dulu kalau baru saja bertemu kemarin.' Batin Seokjin seraya berjalan ke Kampus.

"Seokjin-ah!"

Ia mengenali seseorang pemilik suara tersebut. Seokjin langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke pemilik suara itu. Ternyata berasal dari sahabat SMP-nya, Min Yoongi.

"Yoongi! lama tidak berjumpa"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.." Yoongi memeluk Seokjin. Dan Seokjin membalasnya.

"Aku juga sobat, sepertinya 3 tahun kita tidak bertemu. Dan kau akhirnya bisa menemuiku disini. Tak kusangka sebenarnya kita satu Kampus"

Mereka berdua langsung melepaskan pelukan.

"Aku tadi melihatmu di Bus, bersama... Seseorang?"

"Teman satu panti."

"Panti Asuhan?! Apa kau..."

"Iya. Ortuku telah meninggal dunia 2 hari yang lalu. Tak ada pilihan lain selain tinggal disana."

"Tak tinggal bersamaku saja? Panti asuhan mungkin tak baik untukmu. Kau akan tinggal bersamaku dan..."

"Ah sudahlah. Dosen sebentar lagi akan datang."

Yoongi menghela nafas kecewa. 'Apakah tadi kau sebenarnya menolak? Tapi.. Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu Seokjin-ah...' batin Yoongi.

**...**

"Kau mau ku antar ke Panti bersama sopirku? Beliau orang yang baik." tawar Yoongi pada Seokjin yang masih membereskan barang.

Seokjin tersenyum, namun memilih untuk menolak. "Tidak, tapi terima kasih. Aku akan pulang bersama ketiga teman satu panti ku, aku duluan ya."

Seokjin memakai tas punggungnya dan segera keluar dari kampus. Yoongi hanya memandangi sahabatnya yang makin jauh dan tak terlihat lagi di kelas.

"Saranghae." Yoongi mengatakannya walaupun kelas kosong.

**_-True love and True friend_**

Saat Seokjin keluar dari kampusnya, ia melihat Taehyung sendirian di depan Sekolahnya. Lalu langsung segera mendekatinya.

"Taehyung-ssi, kemana mereka berdua?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Ngapain kau memanggilku jadi se-formal itu? Jimin Jungkook? duluan, mereka meninggalkanku."

"Kita belum cukup dekat. Kalau begitu, ayo kita langsung naik Bus disana."

Hanya membalas dengan anggukan, karena Taehyung tak ingin pulang sendirian.

"Hey Taehyungie, ku kira kau pulang duluan tadi ku cari tidak ada." Ujar Jungkook ketika Taehyung bersama Seokjin memasuki kamar.

"Aku sengaja menghilang agar kalian tak terganggu." Jawab Taehyung.

Jimin menoleh pada Taehyung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian..."

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo makan sore dulu. Joohyun ahjumma sudah mempersiapkan." Potong Seokjin.

**_-True love and True friend_**

Semua anak panti telah berkumpul di meja makan panjang yang berjumlah 3 buah. Namun ada satu kursi yang terkosongi, kursi itu harusnya diduduki oleh Taehyung.

Joohyun bingung melihat kursi kosong itu. "Taehyung? Kemana dia?"

"dia masih tiduran, ahjumma. Ku pikir ia kecapean." Jawab Jungkook.

"Bisa kau memanggilnya? Makanan ini akan habis dan ia pasi tak dapat jatah." pinta Joohyun.

"Hmmm..."

"Biar aku saja" tiba-tiba Seokjin menawarkan dirinya.

"Oh baiklah. Kau panggilkan Taehyung, ia harus makan sekarang, bilang kalau aku yang menyuruh"

Seokjin mengangguk dan langsung membuka knop pintu kamar yang juga ia tiduri.

**Cklek.**

Ia melihat Taehyung yang terbaring, Seokjin duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Taehyung agar ia mau terbangun.

"Taehyung. Ayo bangun, kau harusnya makan. Kasihan ahjumma sudah memasak tapi tak kau hargai."

"Ambil saja jatahku." jawab taehyung dengan nada suara seperti tidak ingin dibangunkan.

"Kau ini, makan sedikit saja. Setidaknya perutmu diisi." Seokjin menepuk pundak Taehyung semakin keras.

BRUK!

Taehyung terjatuh dari ranjang ke lantai karena pukulan Seokjin.

"Sakit sekali!" keluh Taehyung.

"Astaga... Taehyung maafkan aku..."

"Makanya bantu aku jika ingin ku maafkan!"

Merasa bersalah. Seokjin memberi tangannya bermaksud Taehyung menariknya agar berdiri.

Tapi, 'menarik' yang Taehyung lakukan tak berhasil untuk berdiri.

Taehyung menarik tangan Seokjin terlalu keras, pemilik tangan tak mungkin menahan jika sekeras itu. Sehingga ia terjatuh. Namun ia tak terjatuh ke lantai.

Namun

kini Seokjin yang terjatuh di atas badan Taehyung. Wajah mereka berhadapan dan jaraknya sangat dekat.

Mata mereka juga saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Taehyung hanya menelan salivanya dengan mata lebar. Mereka berdua diam seribu bahasa dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat.

.

Seokjin bingung. Mengapa Taehyung yang suka berontak kini menjadi sangat tenang?

.

Ah sudahlah, ia mungkin melupakannya.

.

Lalu kembali fokus pada wajah yang terlihat mulus dan sangat indah.

.

Ditambah Seokjin makin mendekatkan wajahnya lagi..

.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya karena tak ingin melihat apa-apa lagi.

.

Dan...

.

"Seokjin! Kenapa kau lama sekali?! Cepat bawa Taehyung ke meja makan!"

* * *

TBC

Don't be silent reader please^^

Aku perlu saran untuk siapa yang jadi seme, makasih~~!


	2. Chapter 2

Taraa! Akhirnya update juga~

Mungkin sekitar 50 kali aku menyempurnakan chapter 2 ini /author gaje

Berhubung aku seneng banget dapet banyak Reviews, Chapter kali ini ku bikin 3k+ words

Seperti yang sebagian besar para readers inginkan~ V jadi uke ya~~

Tapi mungkin ntar aku bakal bikin fanfic yg V jadi seme, soalnya muka blank nya itu mendukung banget buat jadi seme :3 gimana dengan Jin? dia kan Princess pink~~ ya bisa lah jadi uke wkwk

Slight KookMin, kalo gak suka Jimin yang punya abs tapi imut itu jadi uke, dilewatin aja ya wkwk ._.

Happy reading~!^^

* * *

"Seokjin! Kenapa kau lama sekali?! Cepat bawa Taehyung ke meja makan!"

.

Mereka berdua langsung tersadar ketika merasa namanya dipanggil.

Seseorang yang merasa berada di bawah pun juga ikut tersadar akan apa yang barusan terjadi dan langsung membuka matanya lebar dan melihat kalau tubuhnya kini ditindihi oleh orang baru di Pantinya.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah?!" berontak Taehyung sambil mendorong pundak Seokjin keras.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan hingga mendorong aku sampai jatuh?"

"Salahmu. Badanmu berat dan juga tinggi, bodoh."

Kata-kata lumayan pedas yang terlontar dari mulut Taehyung tak akan pernah bisa dilawan oleh siapapun. Siapa saja akan terus merasa kalah. Tapi entah mengapa Seokjin tak pernah merasa jengkel sedikitpun pada sikap Taehyung yang terlalu judes ini.

"Kalian ngapain saja di kamar?" tanya Joohyun ketika Seokjin dan Taehyung akhirnya ke meja makan.

"Tidak, ahjumma. Taehyung susah sekali dibangunkan" Jawab Seokjin.

Taehyung menoleh ke Seokjin sekilas. "Aku bangun juga tidak ikhlas. Ia melakukan dengan cara yang salah, benar-benar tak cocok jika harus sekamar denganku."

Jungkook yang mendengar kata-kata yang tidak enak pun menegur sahabatnya. "Bisakah kau sedikit sopan dengan yang lebih tua?"

"Aku tidak bisa, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana jika orang tuamu?"

"Mereka sudah tak bisa ku lihat lagi. Dan apakah dia orangtuaku? Bukan."

Semua menjadi diam karena Taehyung. Tak tahu sihir apa yang Taehyung miliki sehingga orang bahkan pengasuh mereka sendiri tak bisa melawan Taehyung yang sangat dingin dan pintar sekali dalam berkata-kata.

Namun, Seokjin tetap ber-_Positif Thinking_. Ia tahu bahwa kalau sudah sangat lama kehilangan orangtua, rasa kasih sayang kini telah terlenyapkan. Orang yang mengasuh mereka pun tak cuma hanya mengasuh 1 orang, tapi sangat banyak. Sedangkan Taehyung ingin ada 1 orang yang memberinya kasih sayang lebih, tapi ia tetap tak bisa menghindari sifat dingin yang seharusnya dihindari.

_**True Love And True Friend**_

Hari kedua Seokjin kuliah selama tinggal di Panti Asuhan. Ia ingin pergi bersama Taehyung lagi, walaupun kemarin Taehyung sangat memalukan di Bus.

"Taehyung, ayo berangkat bersamaku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku melihat ada yang mencarimu di halaman depan." Jawab Taehyung.

Seokjin terkejut, karena ia pikir tak pernah ada yang ia beri tahu alamat Panti Asuhannya. "Aku? Mencari aku? Siapa? Ada apa kesini?"

Taehyung hanya merespon dengan mengangkat bahu, memberi isyarat kalau ia tidak tahu. Dan Seokjin meninggalkan Taehyung untuk melihat siapa yang mencarinya kesini.

"Seokjin, ayo ke kampus bersama ku."

Ternyata yang Taehyung maksud adalah Yoongi.

'Bagaimana ia tahu aku disini?!'

"Seokjin? Kenapa kau diam? Ayo masuk ke mobil"

Ia menarik tangan Seokjin. Jimin dan Jungkook menjadi saksi atas kejadian tersebut. Mereka melihat mobil yang lumayan terbilang 'Mewah' milik Yoongi itu semakin jauh dan benar-benar tak terlihat.

"Kemana anak baru yang sudah kuliah itu?"

Jimin menoleh pada Taehyung yang sudah berpakaian seragam jas hitam sama seperti mereka sudah berada di depan teras juga ingin berangkat Sekolah.

"Orang tadi... Ia ternyata ingin menjemput Seokjin hyung."

'Lelaki itu... Siapa?' Batin Taehyung ketika mendengar jawaban Jimin.

"Aku ikut kalian saja."

"Tumben?" Jungkook mengangkat alis sebelahnya.

"Diam kau."

_**True Love And True Friend**_

Kelas Taehyung berbeda dengan Jimin dan Jungkook. Ia tak punya sama sekali teman satu kelas, bahkan teman sebangkupun tak pernah diajaknya berbicara.

Kegiatannya di kelas selalu melamun, memikirkan kejadian yang kemarin. Tapi Taehyung tak sepenuhnya ingat, ia benar-benar lupa dengan apa yang terjadi sebelum ia mengatakan 'Hey apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah?!' pada Seokjin.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasa sesuatu yang terlempar ke kepalanya.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Ternyata itu dari guru perempuan yang bernama Jung Sooyeon itu melempar penghapus papan tulis ke kepala Taehyung, dan ia hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya sendiri. Guru yang Taehyung pikir cantik, tapi sayangnya ia guru dari mata pelajaran yang Taehyung sangat benci, Fisika.

"Maafkan aku Jung Seonsaengnim."

"Apa kau mengerjakan tugas?"

Ia ingat baru sekarang, kalau seminggu yang lalu Sooyeon memberi tugas, dan sekarang benar-benar merasa tegang karena fisika salah satu pelajaran yang nilainya Penting.

"Aku... Hm... Tidak. Aku benar-benar lupa, Guru.." Taehyung mengaku.

Sooyeon menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Sepulang Sekolah kau dapat pelajaran tambahan"

"Hah?! Guru, Tapi pengasuh Panti ku tak membolehkan aku pulang terlambat."

"Yang salah kau kan?"

"Baiklah." Taehyung akhirnya angkat tangan.

_**True Love And True Friend**_

"Kerjakan tugas ini!" Sooyeon memberikan kertas lembar tugas dan meninggalkan Taehyung di kelas sendirian.

Ketika ia melihat soal itu satu per-satu, Taehyung yakin jika saja orangtuanya masih hidup, pasti mereka berdua akan kecewa pada anaknya.

"Taehyung-ssi."

Merasa terpanggil, Taehyung menghadap ke suara itu yang berasal dari jendela koridor kelas. orang yang baru Taehyung kenal juga tak asing di matanya.

"Seokjin? Ngapain kau kesini?"

"Aku ingin menjemputmu. Kita pulang bersama bisa?"

"Aku bisa sendiri. Aku lagi banyak tugas. Kau pulang saja dengan yang tadi pagi." Jawab Taehyung tanpa melihat Seokjin dan tetap fokus ke soal.

"Hey kau. Siapa kau? Ada apa kesini?"

Seokjin menoleh pada sumber suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Ternyata Sooyeon yang menegurnya.

"Aku Seokjin, dari kampus di depan. Aku sedang menunggu Taehyung"

"Ooh.. Ia sedang mengerjakan hukuman. Kau tinggalkan saja dia, dia perlu sendiri."

Taehyung yang sedang fokus ke soal pun sedikit merasa jengkel karena ia benar-benar tak bisa mengerjakan soal.

"Kau tidak melihat wajahnya menunjukkan kesusahan mengerjakan soal?" Seokjin menunjuk Taehyung.

"Semua ini salahnya, ia tak mengerjakan tugas."

Menurut Seokjin, anak SMA pasti bisa mengerjakan tugas jika ia sudah pernah mempelajarinya, namun sepertinya ada yang lain dari soal tersebut. Wajah Taehyung yang menunjukkan kesusahan menjadi tanda tanya baginya.

"Mana sini, aku ingin melihat soalnya" Seokjin mengambil kertas tugas dari tangan Taehyung.

Seokjin menggeleng seraya memperhatikan soal. "Ini soal perguruan tinggi. Ia masih kelas 11 dan otaknya pasti mencerna banyak pelajaran. Mengapa kau jadi memberi tugas ini?"

"Soal itu..."

"Apakah jika kau masih seumuran dengannya bisa mengerjakan ini? Tak mengerjakan tugas itu hal wajar yang bisa dimaafkan"

"Baiklah. Aku beri dia tolerasi. Kim Taehyung, kau boleh pulang."

_**True Love And True Friend**_

Selama jalan menempuh halte, hanya hening. Sampai akhirnya Seokjin berani mengajak Taehyung untuk memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Bagaimana Sekolahmu hari ini?"

"..."

"Gurumu tadi siapa namanya? Cantik tapi tak pemaaf"

"..."

"Kalau ingin mengerjakan PR tanyakan padaku saja, ya"

"..."

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita jalan ke Taman?"

"..."

'Baiklah aku menyerah' batin Seokjin.

_**True Love And True Friend**_

-Taehyung POV

Aku benar-benar lupa tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Entah mengapa aku berpikir, aku baru saja dua hari mengenalnya, ku pikir ia sangat tampan...

TIDAK!

Jangan. Aku tak boleh menaroh perasaan pada orang.

Sejujurnya aku belum tahu apa itu 'Cinta' yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya tahu 'Sahabat', dan ia adalah Jungkook. Namun yang kualami sekarang tidak seperti pada Jungkook.

Tapi lebih

_BIG NO!_

"Kau kenapa melamun? Bus sudah datang. Ayo"

Baiklah. Kini ia memegang tanganku –lagi.

_**True Love And True Friend**_

Detik demi detik. Menit demi menit. Jam demi jam. Hari demi hari. Minggu demi minggu. Waktu demi waktu. Aku masih bingung mengapa aku hanya bisa berangkat Sekolah bersamanya pada saat pertama kali mengenalnya. Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Ia selalu saja pergi bersama orang yang belum ku tahu itu.

Aku jadi lebih sering berangkat bersama Jimin dan Jungkook yang sudah seperti orang pacaran saja.

Aneh.

Itulah kondisi hidupku sekarang.

Meskipun begitu, aku tetap merasa berbeda saat tidur sekamar dengannya, Jimin dan Jungkook.

Tapi abaikanlah saja nama Jimin dan Jungkook. cukup hanya dia, Seokjin.

Ia selalu menceritakan ku masa kecilnya pada saat aku tak bisa tidur. Entahlah, aku bingung dan tidak paham dengan ceritanya. Mungkin karena perbedaan umur yang membuatku kurang paham. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak pernah memberinya respon apa-apa. Dia... Seokjin... Terlalu baik untuk menghadapi aku yang seperti ini, aku yang kurang pantas untuk diperlakukan dengan baik dan dari orang baik seperti dirinya.

- Taehyung POV end

_**True Love And True Friend**_

Sudah cukup lama Seokjin dan Jimin tinggal di Panti. Itu membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook mulai terbiasa dengan mereka.

Menatapi langit yang hampir senja di balkon panti, sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi, Taehyung melamun dan terus memikirkan sosok orang yang 3 tahun lebih tua diatasnya tersebut. Tak tahu mengapa sebabnya.

"Taehyung."

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Taehyung hanya menoleh.

Betapa terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau orang tersebut adalah Seokjin.

"Kau ngapain disini?" tanya Seokjin.

"Tidak" balas Taehyung singkat dan kembali menatapi langit.

"Sebentar lagi malam, kau jangan di..."

_Drrrttdttdd_

Ponsel Seokjin berdering.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, Seokjin langsung mengangkatnya."Yeoboseyo, dengan Seokjin disini"

"Hah? Sekarang?"

"Kau tahu kan aku tak memiliki orang tua?"

"Kalau begitu apa aku boleh membawa teman?"

"Mengapa aku harus mengikut sertakan Joohyun ahjumma? Dia harus mengurus panti ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

Pendengaran Taehyung terfokus dengan perkataan Seokjin yang lumayan panjang di ponselnya, tak tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

Ingin tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, Taehyung mencoba bertanya "Siapa?"

"Akhirnya kau bertanya. Dia Yoongi, sahabatku."

"Oh."

"Kau ini, selalu jawab singkat. Apa kau tidak ingin tahu kami membicarakan apa?"

"entahlah."

"Ku beri tahu saja walaupun kau tak bertanya atau tak ingin tahu. Sebenarnya aku disuruh makan ke rumahnya, bersama Joohyun ahjumma. Tapi aku juga perlu teman."

"..."

Tak mendengar jawaban dari Taehyung, ia lalu bertanya lagi. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Baiklah. Aku juga bosan jika terus disini"

_**True Love And True Friend**_

Seokjin dan Taehyung pergi menggunakan _tuxedo, _itu pun sebenarnya disuruh oleh Joohyun. Joohyun pikir, mereka harus terlihat tampan jika ke rumah orang, apalagi jika orang itu adalah orang kaya.

Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil, yang menyetirnya adalah Joohyun. Taehyung merasa Joohyun adalah seorang Papa Yang Cantik, walaupun Joohyun sebenarnya adalah seorang wanita polos dan juga baik.

"Rumahnya disini?"

"Iya, ahjumma." jawab Seokjin.

"Kalian turun duluan, ya. Aku akan memarkirkannya."

Seokjin dan Taehyung menurutinya, mereka turun berdua, lalu mendapati rumah dengan pagar terbuka yang sangat terkesan mewah.

"Mewah sekali." takjub Taehyung

Seokjin tertawa kecil "Tentu, Yoongi adalah anak pengusaha sukses."

"Ayo kita masuk." ajak Joohyun yang tiba-tiba muncul.

_Tok Tok Tok.._

Pintu itu dibuka oleh wanita yang lumayan tua, yang pasti diduganya adalah seorang pelayan._  
_

"Ayo tuan muda, Yoongi telah menunggumu di meja makan."

'Seperti ingin pelamaran saja, cih.' batin Taehyung.

Pelayan itu menunjukkan dimana letaknya meja makan, dan akhirnya mereka sampai di meja makan yang panjang.  
terlihat Yoongi sudah disitu, bersama orangtuanya, dan memberikan sebuah senyuman pada ketiga tamunya.

'Jadi namanya Yoongi yang selama ini menjemputnya?' batin Taehyung ketika melihat Yoongi dengan tatapan sinis.

Taehyung mengambil duduk di sembarang tempat, sedangkan Joohyun duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung, dan Seokjin awalnya duduk di sebelah Taehyung. Namun,

Ibu Yoongi menyuruhnya berpindah "Seokjin, bisakah kau duduk ke sebelah Yoongi? Kursi itu kosong"

"Oh, baiklah.." jawab Seokjin sambil berpindah

"Silakan menikmati makan" ujar Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Acara makan berlangsung tak lama. Awalnya Taehyung ingin makan banyak karena sudah lama tidak makan makanan orang kaya. Namun menyadari pemilik rumah mewah ini adalah Yoongi, Taehyung hanya makan sangat sedikit walaupun tahu kalau makanan ini sangat nyaman.

"Jadi? Ada apa anda menyuruh saya dan Seokjin kesini?" Tanya Joohyun.

Disertai senyum lagi, ayah Yoongi menjawab "Hm... jadi begini,"

"Saya pikir, Seokjin anak yang baik, ia selalu sopan dengan anakku, mereka juga sudah bersahabat sejak SMP."

Joohyun masih bingung. "Jadi?"

"Bersediakah jika anda mewakilkan sebagai ibunda Seokjin?"

"Tentu, dia adalah anak yang ku asuh sudah cukup lama."

Terjadi keheningan untuk sementara. Setelah memikirkan jawaban, akhirnya ayah Yoongi menjawab dengan _To The Point_.

"Kami ingin menikahkan anak kami dengannya"

Taehyung yang sedari hanya melamun dengan pandangan kosong, lalu melebarkan matanya.

Otaknya benar-benar terespon ketika mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Ayah Yoongi. Kini ia benar-benar dan sangat terkejut –atau lebih tepatnya shock dengan apa yang dikatakan ayah Yoongi.

Ternyata yang dipikirkan oleh Taehyung ketika pelayan membukakan pintu, adalah hal yang benar.

Seokjin juga tak kalah terkejut "Aku?"

"Iya. Ku pikir kalian sudah cocok. Kau juga mencintai anakku kan?"

Pandangan Taehyung tak lepas dari mereka yang berurusan pada Seokjin dan Yoongi.

"Ah, Aku..."

"Semua terserah pada dirinya. Biarkan dia berpikir sejenak. Berikan dia waktu" Joohyun memotong Seokjin yang cukup lambat untuk menjawab.

Ayah Yoongi menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Jika bersedia, pertunangan akan dilaksanakan 2 hari mendatang."

Raut wajah Taehyung yang tadinya benar-benar kosong, kini seperti menahan kesedihan dan kemarahan, untung saja Taehyung jago untuk menutupi segalanya. Tak lama setelah itu, ia mengambil kunci mobil yang tadi ada di dalam tas Joohyun tanpa izin.

"Aku mau keluar saja."

"Taehyung!" Joohyun ingin mengejar Taehyung

Tiba-tiba Seokjin menahan pergelangan tangan Joohyun untuk jangan mengikuti Taehyung. "Ahjumma, jangan." dan Joohyun kembali duduk dengan wajah khawatir.

Tak ada yang mengikuti Taehyung keluar.

Ia keluar dengan cepat dari rumah itu untuk kembali masuk ke mobil dan mengunci dirinya disitu.

Hati Taehyung kini benar-benar hancur diluar kendali.

Ia menyesal telah ikut ketika Seokjin mengajaknya ke rumah mewah ini.

"Apa aku mencintai orang yang salah?!"

Ia terus mengeluarkan segala perasaannya walaupun sudah pasti takkan ada yang akan mendengarnya. Ia mencintai Seokjin.

"Ya! Ku akui aku mencintainya! Sangat mencintainya, Kim Seokjin! Kau sukses membuatku menjadi benar-benar hancur!"

"Aku tak tahu kenapa hatiku bisa remuk begini! Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu!"

"Mataku basah..."

"Apa ini?"

Butiran air mata telah keluar dari mata yang indah dengan _eyeliner_ itu, ia tak sadar kalau air matanya tertetes. Tertetes karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Ia tak menyangka kenapa orang yang dicintainya selalu diambil. Mulai dari orangtuanya yang diambil oleh Tuhan, lalu kini Seokjin yang diambil oleh orang lain. Dan berpikir, siapa lagi yang akan diambil?

"Aku menangis?"

"Taehyung! Buka mobilnya!"

Sempat Taehyung mengabaikan suara itu sebentar, ternyata itu adalah Joohyun, datang tanpa Seokjin.

"Taehyung!" kini Joohyun membukanya dengan memukul-mukul kaca.

Sebelum membuka kunci mobil, Taehyung menghapus seluruh air matanya terlebih dahulu. Wajah Joohyun menampakkan kekhawatiran. Oleh karena itu Taehyung membuka mobilnya.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya, Taehyung?" tanya Joohyun ketika Taehyung sudah membukakan pintunya.

Masih dalam keadaan bersedih, Taehyung belum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Mencoba memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus dijawabnya, dan supaya bisa dipercaya oleh Joohyun. "Aku teringat pada orangtuaku. Aku iri pada si pemilik rumah ini yang masih memiliki orangtua dan hidup sebagai orang kaya yang bahagia."

Berbohong, namun masuk akal. Joohyun bisa mempercayai apa yang Taehyung katakan tanpa keraguan.

"Aku tahu maksudmu... Semua ini takdir. Nyawa diambil takkan pernah bisa kita menghalanginya. Kan masih ada aku yang sudah merawatmu selama 6 tahun? Jungkook juga sudah menemanimu selama 3 tahun"

Taehyung sedikit merasa terhibur. Baginya Joohyun tetap yang paling baik, sudah seperti sosok seorang ibu baginya.

"Iya ahjumma, terima kasih kau telah merawatku dari umur 10 tahun.."

"Kalian ngapain? Ayo kita pulang saja, ahjumma. Sudah jam 11 malam ini." Seokjin tiba-tiba muncul

_**True Love And True Friend**_

Fajar telah menyingsing dan cahayanya telah menembus jendela membuat Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya, Taehyung lah yang pertama bangkit dari ranjangnya. Sebenarnya ia sengaja bangun kepagian, ia sedang tidak ingin melihat Yoongi bersama Seokjin. Tapi ia lebih tidak ingin melihat Seokjin.

Taehyung bangun dalam keadaan langsung bersiap-siap tak ada istilah berkata 'Aku masih mengantuk' seperti orang pada umumnya. Niatnya benar-benar tinggi untuk menghindari Seokjin. Walaupun ia tahu kalau ia sekamar dengan Seokjin. Tapi setidaknya Seokjin masih terjaga dalam tidur dan juga takkan berada di tujuan yang sama ketika terbangun nanti.

"Pagi ini aku akan berangkat Sekolah sendirian. Aku sudah dewasa. Jangan terlalu berharap pada namja kuliahan yang akan jadi milik orang lain itu."

"Oppa, oppa mau kemana? Ngapain oppa pakai seragam sepagi ini? Orang yang akan jadi milik orang lain itu siapa?"

Merasa ada orang lain yang juga bangun kepagian, Taehyung menoleh ke sumber suara yang hampir mengejutkannya. Ternyata itu adalah salah satu anak perempuan dari Panti yang datang dengan memeluk boneka _teddy bear_nya, Lauren. Ia yang melihat Taehyung langsung memanggilnya dan memberi pertanyaan. Taehyung tak tahu harus memberi jawaban apa.

Untung saja yang melihatnya anak kecil. Mungkin jika ada yang umurnya sepantaran dengannya, akan langsung mencoba mengatakan hal tersebut pada orang lain.

"Lauren, mengejutkan oppa saja. Aku mau ke Sekolah jelas. Orang itu? Oppa gak kenapa-napa, Lauren salah dengar kali..."

"Mianhae oppa... Masa? Lauren dengar oppa bilang anak kuliahan, siapa? Lauren mau tahu..."

Wajah anak perempuan cantik itu terlalu polos untuk dibohongi, pikir Taehyung.

Taehyung berjongkok agar bisa mensejajarkan diri dengan Lauren. "Oppa harus berangkat pagi, baiklah, sepulang Sekolah nanti oppa akan menceritakannya pada Lauren" ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Lauren lalu memberi kelingkingnya "Janji?"

"Janji" Taehyung mengaitkan kelingkingnya.

"Hm... Oppa Sekolah dulu ya, _bye._"

_**True Love And True Friend**_

"Kau pagi sekali datangnya, aku dan lainnya mencari-carimu. Untung Lauren melihatmu tadi pagi." Jungkook setengah ngos-ngosan ketika melihat Taehyung sudah duluan sampai di Sekolah masih duduk di kursi panjang halaman Sekolah sambil bermain game di ponsel _touchscreen_-nya.

Taehyung mem-pause gamenya ketika mendengar suara yang diperuntukkan padanya, lalu beralih ke sahabatnya "Aku hanya ingin sendiri."

"Kenapa? Bukannya biasanya kau bersama kami?" Jimin bertanya saat Taehyung kembali fokus ke game langsung menghentikannya lagi.

"Aku punya kaki. Terserah aku mau menggunakannya seperti apa."

Dari halaman Sekolah tentu masih bisa melihat keluar Sekolah. Taehyung mendapati mobil yang ia kenali, sudah tak salah lagi benda mewah itu adalah milik Yoongi.

Ia melihat Seokjin turun dari mobil itu juga. Dan usahanya untuk tidak melihat Seokjin dalam keadaan sadar telah gagal. Ia memilih untuk pergi saja dari situ.

"Aku mau ke kelas dulu." Izin Taehyung sambil pergi meninggalkan Jimin dan Jungkook yang tetap terdiam.

"Wah itu ada Seokjin dan Yoongi hyung di depan sana, mereka kabarnya ingin bertunangan kan?" takjub Jungkook.

Seketika Jimin terpikir sesuatu, ia lalu menghadap ke Jungkook. "Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ku pikir ia sedang punya perasaan yang hanya bisa dimengerti dirinya sendiri."

Mendengar apa yang Jimin katakan, lawan bicaranya tersebut tak terlalu paham, Jungkook lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

Jimin menghela nafas. "Cinta bisa merubah segalanya, termasuk perasaan yang berubah menjadi buruk ketika mengetahui cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Jadi?"

"Ku pikir Taehyung sedang mencintai seseorang. Itulah yang membuatnya akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat buruk ketika _mood_nya juga buruk."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Hm... Tapi ku pikir, aku tak pernah berbeda dalam mencintai seseorang."

Merasa Jungkook benar-benar tak mengerti tentang apa yang Jimin katakan, Jimin lalu berjalan "Sudahlah, ku pikir yang masih muda takkan mengerti."

_Grep._

Jungkook lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Jimin"Aku mengerti yang kau maksud."

"Ah.."

Sepasang lengan yang kuat kini memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Sangat terasa erat, hal itu telah membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika, ia benar-benar tak bisa kabur lagi. Jungkook memeluknya dari belakang, dan semakin Jimin ingin kabur, Jungkook makin mempereratnya.

"Jungkook... Lepaskan aku!" Jimin mulai berontak dan mencoba menepis tangan Jungkook yang mengikat pinggangnya, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Tidak. Meskipun aku masih kecil, aku tetap bisa memahami semua yang kau maksud, karena aku..."

"Hey kalian! Pelajaran sudah dimulai!"

Suara peringatan yang lumayan nyaring itu memotong aksi Jungkook, hal itu juga membuat Jungkook terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya pada Jimin. Bagaimana tidak? Ketua OSIS yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu menjadi saksi pertama mereka, dan itu sangat membuat malu bagi Jimin.

Jimin hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan karena ia sangat malu dengan apa yang Jungkook lakukan padanya. Jungkook melihat kalau kini wajah Jimin sedang memerah. Tak beberapa lama setelah itu Jimin meninggalkan Jungkook dengan berjalan cepat. Jungkook hanya terkekeh pelan meliat tingkah Jimin yang menurutnya terlalu _cute_ untuk orang sepertinya.

'Sayangku padanya bukanlah seperti boneka yang bisa dimainkan. Ya, aku mencintainya. Mungkin dia juga begitu? Ah Jeon Jeongguk, kau ini masih muda sudah berpikir begitu.' batin Jungkook sambil melihat Jimin yang semakin menjauh menuju kelasnya.

_**True Love And True Friend**_

Untuk hari ini murid-murid pulang cepat, kecuali mereka yang ikut ekskul. Maka Taehyung hanya bisa pulang sendirian. Karena Jungkook dan Jimin ikut ekskul yang sama, _basket._

Sampai ke Panti. Taehyung akan menepati janjinya pada Lauren.

Dari jendela kamarnya, Taehyung melihat Lauren yang sepertinya telah menunggunya di bawah pohon taman belakang Panti. Setelah ganti baju Taehyung pun segera beranjak kesana.

"Lauren?"

"Taehyung oppa! Sini, ayo cerita sama Lauren!" tawar Lauren untuk duduk di bawah pohon juga.

Taehyung pun duduk di sebelah Lauren. Sebelumnya mereka hanya diam sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang, setelah itu Taehyung pun berbicara duluan "Hm... Apakah Lauren tahu apa itu 'Cinta'?"

Ekspresi bingung terpampang di wajah anak perempuan kecil itu "Cinta? Lauren sering dengar, tapi Lauren gak pernah tahu. Mama dulu sering bilang begitu sama Lauren..."

"Haha, kau masih terlalu kecil. Cinta itu adalah perasaan sayang sama seseorang, namun sebenarnya lebih dari sayang"

"Jadi? Oppa sayang sama seseorang? Siapa?"

Masih belum bisa menjawab, tapi Taehyung berpikir kalau anak kecil bukanlah pembongkar rahasia. Ia yakin Lauren tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun.

"Hm... Baiklah, kau mengenal Kim Seokjin bukan?"

"Kenal! Dia kan yang baru 3 bulan disini, orangnya baik, yang tampan itu kan?"

Taehyung tersenyum "Iya, dia tampan sekali. Itulah alasanku _mencintainya_"

Raut wajah Lauren berubah sedikit terkejut. Walaupun umurnya masih enam tahun, ia tetap bisa memahami apa yang dikatakan Taehyung.

"Jadi yang oppa maksud itu, Seokjin oppa?"

Taehyung tersenyum lagi sambil menghadap ke langit "Iya. Dialah yang oppa maksud. Dia tampan baik. Namun sayangnya besok ia akan bertunangan dengan orang lain..."

"Tunangan itu apa, oppa?" tanya Lauren dengan wajah polosnya.

Cukup sabar Taehyung ingin menjelaskan Lauren yang tak tahu apa-apa. "Ia akan bersama dan menjadi milik orang lain... Bukan sama oppa... "

"Terus? Berarti oppa akan sedih?"

"Tentu" Taehyung tersenyum miris.

Taehyung tersenyum. Senyum miris. Hal itu tentu bukanlah kebahagiaan baginya. Ia hanya terlihat bahagia di luar, hatinya tak mampu menahan, ia ingin mengeluarkan segala perasaannya sekarang.

Lauren melihat wajah Taehyung kini terlihat basah, Lauren sungguh tak menyangka kalau Taehyung yang sering sekali dingin di hadapan banyak orang ternyata bisa mengeluarkan perasaannya dengan _air mata_ "Oppa..."

"Aku pasti bahagia, sesungguhnya tak hanya dia yang ada di dunia ini. Masih banyak kan?" ujar Taehyung tanpa berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

"Oppa jangan nangis... Nanti Lauren juga ikut nangis loh..."

Taehyung mengelus rambut Lauren sambil tetap tersenyum miris, "Tidak, tenanglah anak manis. Jika mereka menikah, tolong kau ikut juga, ya?"

Lauren hanya mengangguk sambil senyum tipis.

"Yuk kita balik ke panti" ajak Taehyung.

"Ayo, Oppa"

_**True Love And True Friend**_

- Seokjin POV

Akhirnya aku pulang juga dari kelas pagiku. Melelahkan sekali menjadi anak kuliahan yang selalu bertemu dengan _dosen killer_, ingin sekali rasanya Wisuda esok hari.

Namun sebenarnya... Besok bukanlah hari aku wisuda.

Tapi hari dimana hal yang akan sangat_ membahagiakan bagi Yoongi_ telah tiba.

Iya. Hanya Yoongi yang bahagia. _BUKAN AKU_.

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau untuk kali ini ia mengganggap ku lebih dari seorang sahabat,  
Apakah ia dan orangtuanya tak bisa membedakan antara Sahabat dan Cinta?

Aku punya sahabat yang selalu menemaniku sejak kami SMP, Yoongi. Dan aku juga punya orang yang aku cintai, dan orang yang kucintai dialah yang mengisi hatiku yang kosong ini.  
Sejujurnya aku tak pernah mencintai sahabatku sendiri. Tak pernah ada rasa lebih dari Sahabat.

Sahabat tetaplah sahabat, yang selalu ada membantu dikalah sedih maupun bahagia.

Bagaimana dengan perasaan Cinta? Aku tak dapat mendeskripsikannya. Susah, dan sangat sangat susah.

Aku benar-benar mencintainya tanpa syarat. Seburuk apapun tingkahnya, aku tak tahu mengapa hati ini sangat susah untuk berhenti mencintainya.

Mungkin semua umat manusia akan mengatakan 'Bodoh' jika mereka mengetahui kalau aku menyukai _Senior Panti_ sedingin es dengan eyeliner yang selalu menghiasi matanya yang teramat cantik itu.

.

.

.

_Kim Taehyung._

* * *

TBC

Gimana? Reviewnya tolong ya~^^

Aku nge-publish fanfic ini sekalian mau merayakan MV barunya BTS yang hari ini rilis

Ya! Just One Day :3

Maaf kalo fanficnya kurang bagus, aku merasa ini masih kurang bagus, soalnya aku baru 2 kali pernah bikin ff u,u

Hope you like it^^ please support me for the next chapter~


End file.
